Way Back
by FallonFallon
Summary: Оби-Уан е на 19, Ани - на 3. Случайността ги среща и променя съдбата на Републиката завинаги. Звучи малко глупаво, но...Куай-Гон, Падме и Сайри също участват.


Way Back

Way Back

--

Глава Първа

**Дните на нашия живот**

**--**

Беше петият ден от месец Хелона, около обяд и Оби-Уан Кеноби бързаше към столовата, за среща с приятелите си, където всички заедно трябваше да натъпчат търбусите си след изтощителната спаринг сесия, на която бяха подложени от майстор Йода.

Дребничкият, мъдър и наглед вечно спокоен джедай беше проявил невероятна, и на моменти плашеща настървеност в желанието си _НЕГОВИЯТ_ отбор да спечели Турнира по дуелиране във всички категории от 4 до 20 години. Това правеха общо 5 подгрупи – 4 – 6 години, 7 – 9 години, 10 – 13 години, 14 – 16 години и 17 – 20 години. Оби-Уан, напомняйки си с гордост, като старши падауан се падаше в последната група и както всяка година, бе готов да спечели и тази, но по негово скромно мнение Великата Мечка ( така се казваше отборът, наречен на едноименния клан и съставен само и единствено от негови бивши и настоящи членове), имаше по-големи от всякога шансове да загуби като напада на тепиха от изтощение.

Да, ако продължаваше така, майстор Йода щеше да ги довърши.

Като всяка година обаче, така и тази, в Храма се развиваше невероятна букмейкърска дейност, защото макар да следваха пътя на Силата и да почитаха Кодекса, джедаите като същества от плът и кръв не бяха лишени от някои чисто човешки и присъщи за останалата част от Галактиката навици.

Оби-Уан мина на бегом покрай групичка 13 – 14 годишни падауани, които се бяха скупчили в един ъгъл, недалеч от столовата и навели заговорнически глави, обсъждаха залози.

- Оби-Уан, ето го – чу той собственото си име, но се направи на отнесен и мина покрай тях без да ги погледне. – Вижда ми се малко блед, дали се храни добре? Ами ако залогът падне? Заложил съм сума ти на него.

От първа ръка Оби-Уан Кеноби знаеше, че и собственият му учител се беше обзаложил на победа с майстор Уинду, водач на Орлите.

Оби-Уан се присъедини към останалите джедаи, които си проправяха път през столовата и обсъждаха предстоящия турнир. _Нямат ли си друга работа?_

- А, Оби-Уан! – поздрави го весело приятелят му Гейрън и взимайки по една табла от застрашително извисяващите се купчини, двамата се наредиха заедно с останалите изгладнели джедаи пред рафтовете с всевъзможна храна. – Как мина тренировката? Как е милият трол? Мъчи ли ви?

Като падауан на Клий Рара, Гейрън беше прекалено зает, за да участва в Турнира, поради почти непрестанните мисии за Републиканския флот, но това не му попречи да се закълне тържествено на приятеля си, че непременно ще вика в негова подкрепа и дори му показа билетчето, удостоверяващо, че е заложил цели 50 кредита на негово име. "Ще си поделим печалбата, приятелю, беше му казал щастливо той, убеден, че Оби-Уан непременно ще спечели."

- Здравейте, момчета – достигна до тях гласът на приятелката им Бант, която елегантно и неприсъщо за двамата падауани се промъкна иззад групичка бъбриви момиченца и застана между двамата си най-добри приятели. – Как е омлетът

от пикобиски яйца днес днес?

- Пикобиски омлет? – повтори недоумяващо Гейрън и изгледа с подозрение чинията с някакво неизвестно за него месо, което Бант придърпа, помириса и постави върху таблата си. – От какво се прави?

- От яйца на пикобис, Гейрън – обясни му Оби-Уан и си сипа яхния, а при недоумяващия поглед на приятеля си продължи – полу-земноводно е.

Гейрън никога не си беше падал по предмети като биология и Оби-Уан предполагаше, че му е простено.

- О-о-о! – възкликна разбиращо Гейрън, макар че можеше да се закълне, че през живота си не бе чувал за подобно нещо, нито планетата, от която произлиза.

- По принцип е от Набу– допълни Оби-Уан, прочел мислите му.

- Какво му обясняваш? – рече злостно Бант, завряла глава сред десертите. – На бас, че не знае къде е това.

- Знам къде е! – викна обиден Гейрън. – Бил съм там на мисия, ако искаш да знаеш! Няколко пъти! И защо си толкова нервна днес? Да не е някое …ами-и … женско … неразположение?

Оби-Уан понечи да се засмее на коментара на приятеля си, но се въздържа при изражението на лицето на Бант. Който познаваше Бант знаеше, че добие ли такъв сивкаво-кафяв цвят, значи е готова да избухне. А една избухнала Бант не беше приятна гледка. Оби-Уан знаеше от опит.

- Не, Гейрън! – викна тя, събирайки неодобрителните погледи на околните. – Защо вие мъжете отнасяте всичко до …уф! както и да е. А и аз не съм човек! Ние нямаме женски неразположения!

Бант беше толкова гръмогласна, че май в столовата не остана някой, който да не разбра за какво точно става дума, а Оби-Уан взе да се оглежда смутено.

Докато Гейрън и Бант бяха заети в разправия, Оби-Уан видя с периферното си зрение, как към тях се приближи и спря групичка от трима-четирима падауани, понесли табли и оглеждащи се властно наоколо, все едно столовата е тяхна собственост.

Оби-Уан се прокашля дискретно, за да привлече вниманието на приятелите, но със задоволство видя, че е нямало нужда. Бант и Гейрън бяха прекратили препирнята си и сега и двамата стояха със скръстени ръце и вперили подозрителни погледи в натрапниците.

- Я, Андор – викна пресилено Гейрън и изгледа другия падауан със злост. – Сигурен ли се, че е безопасно да излизаш от лечебницата? Ами ако още някой електронен бележник се стовари на главата ти? Ще лишиш Оби-Уан от възможността да размаже арогантния ти задник на тепиха, а и всички нас, останалите – тук той размаха ръка театрално във въздуха, за да обхване цялата трапезария, - от едно добро шоу!

Докато Оби-Уан гледаше как Арен Андор се черви от яд, си спомни случката, която беше изпратила най добрият фехтувач на Орлите (който между другото беше нищо в сравнение с него) в лечебницата със спукана глава. Както Андор подготвял доклад за радиационното лъчение или някоя друга подобна тема в Архивите, цял рафт с кутии, пълни с чипове и електронни бележници се изсипала мистериозно на главата му. Оби-Уан тайно подозираше, че вина за това има някой от многобройните му поддръжници, който в опита си да му осигури безспорна победа в Турнира, се бе поувлякъл малко. Разследването естествено не показа нищо друго от обикновен инцидент, но за никой май не беше тайна, че майстор Йода бе потулил данните от експертизата, докарвайки си с това праведния гняв на Мейс Уинду.

- Не бъди толкова сигурен в победата на приятелчето си Кеноби, Мулн – предупреди го Арен и се свъси още повече. – Кой знае, може да му се случи и на него някой непредвиден _инцидент_, който да го изкара от играта!

- Заплаха ли беше това, Андор? – озъби се Оби-Уан, наклони глава настрани и пристъпи заплашително към другия падауан. – Внимавай какви ги говори голямата ти уста, защото…

Андор понечи да го прекъсне, отговаряйки нещо хапливо, но за негово огромно нещастие тъкмо в този момент майстор Дралинг и група от седем-осем от най-малките деца се спря съвсем близо до тях, аз да си вземат обяд. Това го разколеба и Оби-Уан използва момента, за да избута приятелите си през столовата, по посока на любимата има маса до прозорците, където Риифт вече седеше и нагъваше лакомо от своята чиния.

Известно време четиримата се хранеха мълчаливо, всеки потънал в собствените си мисли, докато съвсем ненадейно от една от съседните маси се чу висок звънлив смях, и няколко глави се обърнаха в същата посока, включително тази на Оби-Уан и Гейрън.

Сайри Тачи беше най-невероятното момиче, което Оби-Уан Кеноби някога бе срещал. Тя беше умна, силна и изключително лоялна. Беше добър приятел, който даваше и не искаше нищо в замяна, и за един кратък миг от живота си той я бе обичал повече от всичко на света. Повече от Силата, от Ордена. Повече от отколешната си мечта да бъде джедай…

Но всичко това беше вече минало. Тя не му беше приятел, не и след онзи фатален ден в Залата на Хилядата фонтана, когато я бе държал в прегръдките си и бе усещал как му се изплъзва. Сайри си беше отишла от него. Оби-Уан разбираше защо, но не приемаше аргументите и. Струваше му се жестоко и неправилно.

Оби-Уан Кеноби беше сигурен, че никога няма да го преживее.

Куай-Гон казваше, че всичко отминава с времето, но това … това никога нямаше да мине. Раната, която Сайри остави в сърцето му щеше да продължи да кърви, докога … Оби-Уан не знаеше докога. Докато не му останеше кръв и той не се превърнеше в копие на учителя си – след загубата на жената, в която тайно обичаше от години, той беше вече друг и понякога приличаше повече на студен камък, отколкото на човешкосъщество, способно да изпитва емоции.

_Ех! Ако Тал не беше умряла…_

Оби-Уан тъжно се извърна обратно към чинията си и положи неимоверни усилия, за да довърши обяда си, но нещо в сърцето му го човъркаше зловещо, и единственото което успя да направи, беше да прокарва несъзнателно вилицата си през яхнията, докато тя не заприлича на нещо сдъвкано и изплюто.

- Времето лекува всичко, Оби-Уан – тихо рече Бант, прозряла чувствата му и положи малката си ръка върху неговата длан. Оби-Уан поклати невярващо глава. Още веднъж чуваше думите на учителя си, макар и в по-смекчен вариант.

- Честно казано, приятелю – поде изведнъж Гейрън и силно го потупа по рамото, - не знам какво толкова намираш в нея. Предполагам, че е хубава, но …на мен винаги ми се е струвала една такава …как да кажа … ами студена.

- Гейрън! – предупредително изсъска Бант, но уви, прекалено късно. Оби-Уан бутна подноса си настрана и се изправи със свистяща въздишка, без да посмее да погледне приятелите си в очите. – Къде отиваш?

- Не съм гладен – излъга той и понечи да се обърне.

- Оби-Уан! Не си ял нищо! – премигна притеснено приятелката му и посочи към почти недокоснатия обяд. – Трябва да се храниш!

- Стига ми толкова, Бант! – отговори той. – Не съм дете, а ти не си ми майка!

С тези думи (макар вече да съжаляваше, че е допуснал да излязат от устата му) той се втурна през столовата и докато минаваше покрай масата на Сайри и хвърли такъв яден поглед, че смехът на момичето изведнъж секна и тя е се обади повече.

От този факт на Оби-Уан въобще не му стана по-добре и той съжали, че въобще е слязъл на обяд.

- Какво му стана? – попита изненадан Гейрън и вдигна вежди, загледан след Оби-Уан.

- Ах и ти, Гейрън Мулн! – сопна му се Бант. – Някои подлоги в Лечебницата са по-чувствителни от теб!

--

Оби-Уан Кеноби знаеше само едно нещо, способно да го накара да забрави всичко – една хубава продължителна спаринг сесия, която да го накара да трепери от изтощение и да му донесе сън без сънища. Но понеже нямаше с кого да се дуелира – майстор Куай-Гон беше на мисия и нямаше да се върне преди края на седмицата, а на Гейрън беше малко сърдит, заради невероятното му безочие, младият джедай реши, че би могъл да упражнява кати. Оби-Уан беше добър в това. Всъщност той беше добър в почти всичко и навлизайки в любимия си стил Атаро, се потопи дълбоко в Силата, откъсвайки се напълно от заобикалящия го свят.

Ако някой бе видял Оби-Уан сега, би забелязал само едно размазано петно, движещо се с невероятна скорост из сенчестата тренировъчна зала и черпещо огромно количество енергия от Силата.

Някои джедаи, майстори на Соресу или Джем-Со казваха, че Атаро, въпреки агресивния си характер, бе недобър боен стил, поради многото му недостатъци като почти пълната му неефективност срещу повече от един опонент, бързината, с която се изпълняваше, и която изстискваше тялото до краен предел или близкото разстояние, от което се биеха противниците, и от което джедаят рискува да бъде безславно убит.

Оби-Уан Кеноби беше на друго мнение. Атаро беше превъзходен стил, пасващ удивително добре на импулсивния му характер и младежкия му ентусиазъм. Той обичаше Атаро и поради друга причина – това беше бойният стил на неговия учител Куай-Гон Джин, и макар майсторът да не бе принуждавал падауана си по никакъв начина да усвои един или друг стил, Оби-Уан си беше избрал този и го бе превърнал в изкуство.

Когато се биеше, Оби-Уан Кеноби се потапяше напълно в танца, губеше се в един друг, по-различен свят, където всичко, което съществуваше, беше Силата, нейната невероятна всепоглъщаща мощ. Оби-Уан обичаше да си я представя като мелодия. Отначало тиха, едва доловима, която постепенно се засилва, обгръща го, пропива се в него и накрая се сливаше с нея. Вече не е отделно същество. Вече са едно цяло.

Когато най-накрая спря, за да си отдъхне, с изненада видя, че слънцето отдавна е слязло зад хоризонта и в залата се е спуснал непрогледен мрак. Той изключи меча си, окачи го на колана и се присегна със Силата, за да включи осветлението.

И тогава ги забеляза – същите онези наперени падауани, начело на които стоеше Арен Андор, и които по някакъв начин се бяха промъкнали в тренировъчната без Оби-Уан да ги усети, сега стояха скупчени до стената и го гледаха предизвикателно.

Оби-Уан не се уплаши. Много малко неща на този свят можеха да го стреснат истински, а злобата на едно неталантливо, завистливо момче, определено не беше сред тях. Някога Арен беше приятел на Брук Чун и за Оби-Уан омразата му не беше неочаквана.

Той се наведе над пейката, където беше оставил шишето с вода, вдигна го, развъртя капачката и отпи от него, без да поглежда към Андор.

_Няма ли си друга работа този глупак?_

- Какво искаш, Андор? – наруши мълчанието той, извръщайки се спокойно към падауана и хвърляйки му един от своите легендарни леденостудени погледи – от онези, от които понякога дори майстор Куай-Гон потръпваше. _Ако не станеш джедай, падауан _– казваше понякога той и то вероятно не на шега, -_ би могъл да направиш кариера като сит. Тези твои погледи някой ден ще костват живота на твоя стар учител!_ – Да не си дошъл пак да ме предизвикаш? Да не би да ти се лежи отново в Лечебницата? Нима не ти стига, че последния път стана за смях пред половината Орден? Само една твоя дума – закани се той - и ще го уредя, обещавам ти. Макар че … - тук той замълча, за да придаде повече авторитет на думите си и се усмихна вътрешно, когато забеляза как кръвта се отдръпва от лицето на падауан Андор, - …за това не съм ти нужен аз. Всяко едно от бездарните ти приятелчета тук е способно да го направи без особени усилия.

Това беше капката, която преля чашата на търпението на Андор и преди приятелите му да успеят да го възпрат, той се хвърли към Оби-Уан с активиран лазерен меч. Синьото острие на Оби-Уан вече чакаше и се завъртя в елегантна полу дъга, парирайки без усилие атаката на Арен.

Арен Андор знаеше, макар да се страхуваше да си го признае, че беше загубил боя, още преди да го е започнал. Впуснеш ли се в битка, воден от гняв към противника и страх от загубата, си обречен да се провалиш. Колко пъти Йода го беше повтарял? А Арен изпитваше невероятна омраза и се страхуваше. Страхуваше се от провала, и от Оби-Уан едновременно.

Оби-Уан Кеноби беше онова, което Арен Андор никога нямаше да бъде. Оби-Уан беше грациозен, съсредоточен, с невероятен контрол върху Силата, а Арен беше непохватен и концентрацията му застрашително му се изплъзваше. Оби-Уан не знаеше как въобще този провал за джедаите е бил избран за падауан, но ето, той беше и то не чий да е ученик, а на легендарния Пло Кун, който не само че беше известен със способностите си в дуелирането, ами и се числеше към тесния кръг от приятели на Куай-Гон. _Човек ще си помисли, че майстор Кун го е научил на това-онова._

На Оби-Уан му беше нужна по-малко от минута, преди да обезоръжи Андор и да го притисне към стената с меч, насочен към гърлото му.

- Достатъчно ли ти е това, Арен? – попита Оби-Уан. – Искаш ли още?

Арен не отговори. Вместо това от устните му изскочи някакъв нечленоразделен приглушен звук, краката му не издържаха и той се свлече на пода, сгърчи се и се разрида неудържимо. Оби-Уан, който очакваше всичко, но със сигурност не и подобна проява на слабост го изгледа със съжаление, това беше страна от Арен, която му беше неизвестна.

Оби-Уан Кеноби беше мило, нежно момче, но и той си имаше недостатъци и арогантността определено беше една от тях. Изключителните му способности в Силата и майсторството му в дуелирането, придружавани от нескритата гордост на собствения му учител и непрестанните похвали и възхищение от останалите майстори и падауани, бяха затвърдили първоначалната му крехка увереност във възможностите му, превръщайки я в гордост, а накрая в арогантност. _Да, Оби-Уан Кеноби беше талантлив и определено обичаше да му го напомнят._

- Хайде, Арен – подкани го тихо Оби-Уан, засрамен от собственото си недостойно поведение и му подаде ръка, - недей така. Стани! Нищо не се е случило!

Арен отблъсна подадената длан, но все пак се изправи и подпирайки се на стената, захлупи лице в дланите си. Приятелите му, които до този момент бяха гледали изумени от другия край на залата дотичаха и се скупчиха около разстроения падауан, потупвайки го по гърба и опитвайки се да го успокоят.

- Какво му направи, Кеноби? – провикна се злобно падауан Сорен, млад финдянец, който размаха гневно юмрук по посока на Оби-Уан, докато поддържаше приятеля си с една ръка. Арен Андор заплашваше да се свлече отново на пода.

_/ Пак ли разплака някой падауан, Оби-Уан?_ - Чу той в ума си гласа на учителя си, който както винаги, дори и от огромно разстояние, знаеше какво се случва с любимия му ученик. – _Кога ще престанеш да се перчиш със способностите си? /_

_/ Не се перча, Учителю! – _възрази разпалено Оби-Уан и изпрати по Връзката нещо, което трябваше да наподобява вдигане на рамене. – _Не правя нищо повече от онова, на което си ме учил! /_

_/ Хм! Усещам, че си на път да се превърнеш в мен, мой нахален ученико! Това въобще няма да се хареса на Съвета._ – при тези думи Куай-Гон Джин се усмихна щастливо, все едно се е сбъднала най-съкровената му мечта. – _Внимавай да не си навлечеш пак някакви неприятности, Оби-Уан. /_

_/ Аз? Неприятности? Учителю, та аз съм абсолютният пример за смиреност и подчинение! /_

_/ Как ли пък не! Нима не бях аз, който те отгледа от малко дете? Колкото пъти те оставял сам в храма, толкова пъти успяваш за се забъркаш в нещо, което често пъти не е съвсем здравословно. Трябваше да оставя някой да те наглежда! /_

- Ще си платиш за това, Кеноби! – невероятно как, но Андор си беше възвърнал част от самообладанието и сега стоеше пред приятелите си, готов да скочи отново.

- Много си самоуверен, Арен – не му остана длъжен Оби-Уан. – И аз мога така, когато приятелите ми са до мен, да ми пазят гърба.

_/ Падауан, внимавай! /_

Оби-Уан не реагира въобще.

Арен замахваше към него…

--

Е, това е първата глава. Очаквайте скоро ( около 1ви юли ) Глава 2 - "Град от заслепяващи светлини".

Надявам се да ви е харесало.


End file.
